


雪貂王子

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 真正的德拉科变成了一只雪貂，而哈利正被一个冒牌货追求。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

早餐时间，猫头鹰们呼啦啦掠进来，滑过阳光普照的天花板，一封封信件落在长桌上。哈利正叉起一只鸡蛋往嘴里塞，另一只手伸长了去够罗恩面前的培根卷。学期伊始，一切都很平静自然。明亮的光线中漂浮微尘，每一口呼吸都悠闲而惬意。

直到一张粉色信封落在哈利的盘子里。

“这是什么？”哈利想不到有谁会给他寄东西。罗恩凑过来，睁大眼睛：“粉色的信封！这该不是一封情书吧？”

罗恩的声音有点大，尤其是情书这个词，尖尖地像锥子一样冒出来。这下就连赫敏也望过来了，用眼神催促哈利快打开。

哈利当然不认为这是一封情书。但……瞧瞧这暧昧的粉色，闻闻这甜蜜的香气，它还能是什么？怀着一种说不清道不明的忐忑，哈利拆开信封。就在他将里面那张薄薄的信纸抽出来时，横空插进来一只手，将信抢了过去！

马尔福洋洋得意，晃了晃手上的信纸。他就站在哈利身后，旁边跟着克拉布和高尔，三个傻帽从嘴里撮出一声长长的口哨，一边嬉笑道：“情书？让我们看看是哪个审美缺失的小妞居然喜欢丑陋的疤头！”

哈利劈手去夺：“还给我！该死的雪貂！”

罗恩和赫敏的魔杖直直对准马尔福的脸，而他的两个“保镖”也不甘示弱。讲道理，相似的戏码最近实在上演得过于频繁了。别说学生，就连同样在用餐的教授们也只是抬头看了看，发现人群中央是一只金灿灿的小脑袋和一头鸟窝般乱发的小脑袋之后，又习以为常地往嘴里塞了一片果酱吐司。

——大不了各打五十大板，双双关禁闭好了。

马尔福躲开了哈利，半边身体都被高尔掩住了。他灰蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，仗着身高优势俯视着格兰芬多的救世主。“猜猜我会怎么做？”他故作残忍地将信纸甩得哗哗响：“我要大声念出来！快给我个扩音咒。”

哈利急得耳朵都红了，一把将高尔搡开。就在这一秒——马尔福抖开了对折的信纸，而哈利的手指搭上了信纸的边缘——一片刺目金光包围了他们。

所有人都被刺激地双目流泪，不得不将脸埋在手掌里。等他们直起身，视野不再模糊，却发现哈利和马尔福都不见了，地上只留那封神秘的“情书”。赫敏走过去，蹲下来，小心翼翼伸出手，却被罗恩拦住。红头发男孩脸颊苍白，小声咕哝着“我来”，一边用颤抖的指尖轻轻拈起“情书”。

众人才发现，这是一封华丽的邀请函。

哈利怀疑自己在做梦。

他和马尔福在争抢一封来路不明的情书，然后……然后一阵金光淹没了他们！接下来的感受就像通过门钥匙旅行差不多，等他头昏眼花双脚落地，才发现自己居然坐在格兰芬多的长桌前，和一只憨态可掬的雪貂大眼瞪小眼。

雪貂显然很惊恐，他尾巴上的毛完全炸起来了！

哈利对这只雪貂可一点都不陌生——马尔福丢大丑的样子他记得比谁都清楚。他咽了口唾沫，不可置信地戳了戳雪貂粉嫩嫩的前爪：“马尔福……？”

马尔福：我是谁！我在哪！为什么这个疤头有这——么大！！！

“噢！哈利，这是哪里来的雪貂？”赫敏坐到他身边，罗恩紧随其后。他的同学们陆陆续续来到大厅。哈利这才发现窗外悬挂着一颗蛋黄般的夕阳，看来是晚饭时间了。

马尔福整只貂都快撅过去了，继巨人疤头之后，又来了巨人格兰杰和巨人韦斯莱？巨人格兰杰那双掩盖在浓密棕发下的眼睛里还闪烁着令人不寒而栗的“怜爱”，并且轻轻摸了摸他的头！

马尔福整只貂真的撅过去了。

哈利连忙用双掌拖住他，将他塞进校袍口袋里。

“呃……是海格给我的，他托我帮忙照顾几天。”哈利感到口袋里微微动了动，不禁松了口气。罗恩戒备地往后仰了仰，离哈利装雪貂的口袋尽量远点儿：“这只雪貂不是什么变异品种吧？他会喷火？还是会注射毒液？”

哈利心想马尔福那张嘴真的会到处喷洒毒液，但他扯起一抹僵硬的笑容：“不，只是一条普通的雪貂。海格偶尔也会养养正常的动物不是？”

赫敏已经完全被雪貂形态的马尔福迷住了，她甚至弯下腰去，让马尔福蹲在她的手掌上。尽管马尔福很不情愿，但他太小了——而且他还不习惯用尖牙去咬人。赫敏将他放在膝盖上，沾了一点蓝莓酱喂他，用值得信服的声音宣布：“很明显，这只可爱的小东西没有任何危险。”

就在此时，大厅门口一阵喧闹。哈利看过去，倏然瞪大眼睛！一群斯莱特林走了进来，领头的那个正是马尔福！淡金色的头发在夕阳下无限接近银色，灰蓝色双眼目空一切，就连那高谈阔论的语调都是同样的欠揍。

哈利猛然垂头，望着在赫敏膝盖上一蹦一蹦，争取跳到长桌上的雪貂马尔福——梅林的袜子啊！他在做梦吗？雪貂的耳朵完全竖了起来，从那个马尔福进门开始他就听到了。他自己的嗓音让他心急如焚……如果那是德拉科马尔福，那么自己又是什么？仅仅是一只雪貂？别开玩笑了！

哈利将他送到长桌上。果然，他一看见对面斯莱特林长桌上的“他自己”，眼睛就烧红了，龇牙咧嘴，爪子无意识地伸出来，刮着木桌。在罗恩“梅林的袜子！这只雪貂有狂躁症吗！”的惊呼中，哈利连忙将他捂进手掌，不让他再看。哈利毫不怀疑，再晚一会儿，他就会扑上去，在那个马尔福的脸上留下几道长长的印子——撕下他的面具什么的——然后他就会被老马尔福那个溺爱独子的混蛋亲手阿瓦达。

“镇定……嘿！镇定！”哈利强制性地望进雪貂那双熟悉的、惊惧且愤怒的灰蓝色眼睛里，用只有他们才能听到的音量低声说：“嘘——没事，没事。我知道你才是德拉科·马尔福，如假包换。”

雪貂安静了，趴在哈利的手心里不住喘着粗气儿。

“它怎么了？”赫敏凑过来，刚刚雪貂的反应可有点儿吓人。哈利摇摇头，将他装进口袋里。马尔福立刻将脑袋埋进柔软的毛发下面。

“他可能不太喜欢马尔福。”哈利弯了弯唇角：“很正常不是？有谁会喜欢马尔福呢？”

哈利原本以为，将炮火转移到马尔福身上足够他敷衍过去。但赫敏和罗恩的反应完全出乎他的意料之外——罗恩倒吸一口凉气，而赫敏惊讶地捂住嘴巴。一直安安静静往嘴里塞烤肉的纳威从盘子里抬起头，重复了一遍哈利的问题：“有谁会喜欢马尔福？”他蹙着眉：“人人都喜欢德拉科，这是理所当然的！当然，他最近追你追的有点紧，你一时失言也……”

金妮打断了纳威：“斯莱特林的冰王子！他骑着扫帚飞舞在魁地奇球场上的样子真是帅呆了！”赫敏赞同地点点头：“当然，哈利你也很帅。只不过最后马尔福得到了金色飞贼，我想这让他获得了一点加分？”

哈利感觉整个人都要撅过去了：“什么？！马尔福抢到了金色飞贼？怎么可能！”

罗恩拍了拍他肩膀，无限同情：“我知道，金色飞贼就在你的眼皮子底下，却依然被马尔福抢走了，这不好受。但是老伙计，直面失败吧，我们还有机会。并且，只是因为球场上的恩怨就一而再，再而三地拒绝马尔福，这实在有些过分了。他会伤心的。”

哈利：我是谁？我在哪？

他会在魁地奇球场上输给马尔福？别开玩笑了！这果然是个噩梦般的，虚假的世界！

对面斯莱特林长桌安静了下来，那个马尔福仿佛注意到了哈利的目光。他站起身，像个该死的王子一步步走过来，步伐轻盈又优雅。一天中最后的阳光为他镀上一层淡金色，酒红色的天空中甚至飘起了玫瑰花瓣。

哈利看了一眼人群里不停挥舞魔杖制造花瓣雨的帕金森和扎比尼，眼角抽痛。所以他并不是在霍格沃茨魔法学校吧？这可能是某个霍格沃茨的变异产物，比如霍格沃茨戏精学校……

王子殿下马尔福停在哈利面前，一只手撑在桌沿上，微微俯身，刚好将哈利圈在阴影之下。

“哈利，上次的提议，你想好了吗？”

哈利：“……啊？”

他有点怀念马尔福的“破特”了。

王子殿下露出一个迷人的微笑，灰蓝色眼睛温柔又深情。只见他在虚空中一抓，一枝红火的玫瑰出现在哈利面前，那把柔滑的嗓音落在他耳边：“没关系，离化装舞会还有半个月呢，你可以慢慢想。我身边的位置会一直，一直留给你。”

哈利揉了揉眼睛，他刚刚没看错吧？这个马尔福没有用魔杖，所以他刚刚使了一个无杖魔法变玫瑰？

王子马尔福将红玫瑰递给哈利。就在这时，一道雪白闪电从哈利的校袍口袋里射出来，叼着马尔福的袖摆晃来晃去，一边扑腾着小短腿想要爬上去。马尔福咽下一声惊呼，眉宇间流露出一丝嫌弃。

“这是哪里来的畜生？”他抖着手臂想把雪貂甩到地上。哈利连忙将他抢回来：“这是我……嘿！”话没说完，雪貂又弹射出去，这次稳稳落在马尔福的手腕上，一口咬断了玫瑰茎，又跳到地上将那朵玫瑰踩成一地花汁儿。

场面一度十分尴尬。

哈利发出几下勉强的笑声，发现大家都没反应，讪讪闭上嘴。王子马尔福的脸色已经恢复正常，他对着玫瑰花的残骸挑挑眉毛：“只是一朵花，别放在心上。”然后他的目光移到抱着哈利大腿往上爬的雪貂身上，冷酷地就像德拉科的父亲——他见过无数次怒火中烧的卢修斯，就是这种冰冷的眼神。但雪貂马尔福不甘示弱地瞪回去，满脸都是“你能拿我怎么样”的嚣张。

总之，一个神经兮兮的冒牌货，还想泡疤头？萨拉查都得气活过来！

“哈利，如果这是你的宠物，可得好好管管。”

王子马尔福离开了，哈利长长舒了一口气，弯腰将雪貂捞起来。

一人一貂又开始大眼瞪小眼。

德拉科：这冒牌货想泡你！你还真准备接玫瑰？你的脑子只有巨怪那么大吗！

哈利：幸好你没抓他脸，不然我真不知道怎样才能避免你被你亲爹阿瓦达。

德拉科：哈！松了一口气吧？是不是特别感谢我让你免受冒牌货的骚扰？

哈利：啧啧，看看这完全“马尔福式”的小眼神儿——看来这副雪貂身体你适应得挺好？

……

完全鸡同鸭讲。

自得其乐的两人纷纷露出满意的笑容。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

自从来到这个连魁地奇都会输给马尔福的噩梦世界，哈利就一直在思考该怎么回去。他已经受够了某个斯莱特林打扮得如同洛哈特2.0，成天往他身边凑的操蛋日子。

讲道理，如果现在对他死缠烂打的是那只怂包雪貂，他倒是更受用一点。

雪貂马尔福好不容易才从一堆女孩子中间挣脱，来到哈利面前舔舔爪子，用哀怨的眼神无声控诉：我的毛都快被撸秃了！

哈利完全没有接收到，反而顺手又在他头上撸了一把。嗯，手感一如既往的好，不知道人形马尔福的头发是不是也有这种质感。马尔福顿感貂生无望，迟早秃头。他磨了磨锋利的牙齿，到底没在明显神游的疤头救世主手上留下一圈爱的牙印。

离化妆舞会只有两天了，就连罗恩也鼓起勇气邀请了赫敏。这次他终于说对了话，而且抢在了其他人的前面。赫敏答应了，耳朵红彤彤地。而哈利身边还空空如也。毕竟冒牌货马尔福就是一座路障，学校里根本没有人去邀请哈利。哈利倒是想和帕瓦蒂再合作一次，却惨遭拒绝。事实上他邀请的每个女孩都直接拒绝了他，顺便对痴情的深情的马尔福表达了无限同情。

哈利就不明白了，冒牌货马尔福这作弊一般的人格魅力究竟是打哪儿来的！靠扎比尼和帕金森炉火纯青的花瓣雨吗？

他戳了戳雪貂的小脑袋：“都长着同一张脸，你看看人家，再看看你！”

马尔福不满地晃了晃头，龇牙威胁：我才不需要赫奇帕奇和麻瓜的喜欢！

于是哈利又摸了摸雪貂露在外面的小尖牙，刮过的地方酥痒痒地。马尔福一愣，背过身去，抬起两只小前爪狠狠抹了抹脸。只是这举动又引来一声激动的惊呼，金妮捧着双颊：“天啊，它为什么这么可爱！你们看到它揉脸了吗？噢亲爱的，快到我怀里来！”

他被抱进女孩子的怀里，整只貂都靠着少女软绵绵的胸部。哈利双眼冒火地瞪着他：嘿！那可是罗恩和我的妹妹！你给我下来！

他当然不会伸手去抢，他很清楚如今自己在女同学们心中的地位远远低于这只嘴馋人又贱的貂……而马尔福只是轻轻哼了一声，张嘴咬住了赫敏递过来的牛肉粒。其实他刚开始也会不好意思，想要挣脱出来。但在女孩们不同的胸怀间流浪了好几天，躺着躺着……也就躺习惯了。

眼不见为净，哈利干脆扔下作业，离开了格兰芬多公共休息室。雪貂双眼微眯，四仰八叉窝在金妮的怀里，耳朵却朝他离开的方向轻轻动了动。

两天时间一晃而过，霍格沃茨大厅已经完全布置起来。每个人都穿上了精心准备的服装，扮成各种模样。罗恩从韦斯莱夫人那里收到了一对可爱的面具，而且它们还是崭新的！当他兴冲冲拿着包裹来找哈利时，才发现格兰芬多的黄金男孩还穿着校服，巫师袍像一片乌云罩在他身上。

“哈利，你什么都没有准备？”

哈利郁闷得头顶生蘑菇：“马尔福说他都准备好了。”

罗恩坐到他身边，抿抿唇：“好吧，如果你真的不想去，那就不去好了。反正德拉科不会缺舞伴的。不过你得找个借口才行，比如海格的雪貂生病了之类的。”

哈利抬起头，两眼冒光，几乎喜极而泣：“罗恩，你……你终于正常了！”

“什么意思！我本来就是正常的！”他拍拍哈利的肩膀：“德拉科很好，但我们是朋友嘛，我当然站你这边。好了，那只雪貂在哪儿？可得把它关起来，免得它又跑出去戳穿你的谎言。上次他悄悄在德拉科的斗篷上咬了一个大便形状的洞，而德拉科穿着它上完了整节神奇动物保护课。如果不是金妮护着它，它早就被从肉体上消灭了……”

哈利完全不知道还有这件事，他全副心神都用在找回去的路上。而且听罗恩的口气，马尔福和那个斯莱特林王子对峙很长时间了？梅林的袜子，有这闲工夫能好好想想该怎么回去吗？还是说他就愿意当一只被女孩子搂在怀里投喂的雪貂？

这个死流氓！

哈利左右环顾：“它刚刚还在的……”正当此时，寝室门被“砰”一声推开，斐尼甘穿着一身毫无新意的骑士装冲进来：“哈利，你的雪貂和德拉科打起来了！”

很好，装病逃避的计划彻底泡汤了。想想这个冒牌马尔福开挂一样的魔法能力，再想想雪貂仅有的小尖牙，哈利脸色煞白，旋风般刮了出去！

舞会大厅里貂飞马跳。

雪貂敏捷地躲过一个昏昏倒地，气得一佛出窍二佛升天。他刚刚只是想故技重施，让冒牌货背着“我是笨蛋”的大洞好好享受他的舞会。但他听到了什么？他居然听到了冒牌货给布雷斯讲述他的邪恶计划！

原来化妆舞会上有一枝金色玫瑰，它会给那个众人投票出来的舞会女王（或者王子），然后由那个人抛出去。接到这朵金色玫瑰的幸运儿就可以得到女王或王子的一个吻。冒牌货竟然在金色玫瑰上施法，让它无论如何都会被抛到自己怀里来！而且他已经勾结了四个学院里的大部分学生，让他们把票投给疤头！

哈！好人缘还是有点作用的是吗？疤头那种跳舞会踩到女伴脚背的家伙也能当化妆舞会的王子？这冒牌货真是在侮辱马尔福的审美！

正牌马尔福想都没想，张着肉呼呼粉嫩嫩的爪子就扑了上去，成功在冒牌货的脖子上留下三道渗出血丝的爪印。

于是，当哈利来到舞会大厅时，迎面就被一只雪白的炮弹撞得后退好几步，险而又险地躲过了一个塔朗泰拉舞。冒牌马尔福放下魔杖，手掌向上捋过额前凌乱的金发，那张英俊的脸对哈利挤出一个笑容。

“我说过了，这只调皮的宠物需要好好管教。”

雪貂在哈利怀里一扭头，呲着牙发出一声威胁的低吼——别看本少爷天天被女孩子喂蛋糕就不拿雪貂当食肉动物！

哈利皱紧眉头：“这是我的雪貂。”

冒牌马尔福看起来打算暂时放过这只狐假虎威的雪貂了。他深吸一口气，又变得风度翩翩起来：“好了，哈利，我们以后再讨论这个问题。很高兴你来了。”他的魔杖上下一挥，哈利目瞪口呆地看着自己身上的校服迅速变成了一袭华美又庄重的皇袍。紧接着他头上一重，应该是出现了一顶纯金的皇冠。他的魔杖也变成了权杖的模样，脸上覆盖着一张只露出眼睛和下巴的面具。

马尔福装模作样地对他弯腰施了一礼：“请，我的国王。”

新出炉的国王抱着一只画风严重违和的雪貂，特别想一脚把这个冒牌货踹到阿尔巴尼亚大森林里。音乐声适时响起，雪貂被金妮半强制地抱走了。哈利无可奈何地搭上马尔福的手掌，暗道一定要把这家伙的脚踩成过度发酵的面包！

被金妮抱回女孩子中间的雪貂急得眼睛都红了，却怎么也挣脱不开。他开始恨这副雪貂身体了。舞池中央的人换了一拨又一拨，哈利只跳了第一首，却总是被人群隔在另一边。终于，音乐停了，金玫瑰插在舞台上的水晶花瓶里。

雪貂马尔福坐不住了，开始在金妮怀里用力挣扎起来。但一直到投票结束，现场大部分人魔杖顶端飘出的光芒聚拢在哈利周围，他才只探出了半个身子，而且下一秒就被帕瓦蒂接到了自己怀里。

耳朵无精打采的耷拉下来，马尔福不放弃地继续蹬着四肢挣扎。

哈利一脸懵逼地被推上舞台，严厉的麦格教授难得俏皮地冲他眨眨眼，将金色玫瑰塞到他怀里。同学们在下面齐呼“抛它！抛它！”，哈利犹豫了一下，总感觉自己像个该死的快要出嫁的公主！

呼声越来越大，他来不及理清心头那点别扭，抬手将金玫瑰抛了出去！

与此同时，激动的帕瓦蒂放松了力道，马尔福后腿用力一蹬，弹射到半空中，身手矫健地抱住了那朵金玫瑰，死死压在肚皮底下。他能感觉到魔法的牵引力正将这金玫瑰往冒牌货的方向拉，于是抬起小脑袋对人形马尔福露出一个十足邪恶的报复性笑容，叼着金玫瑰，四肢并用从窗口窜了出去。

大家都没反应过来——抢到金玫瑰的居然是一只雪貂？难道要救世主去吻一只雪貂吗？

马尔福的脸就像斯莱特林的旗帜一样绿，他三两步追了出去，恨不得将那只总是搞事的雪貂碎尸万段！

而哈利，我们完全状况外的哈利，突然有了一个大胆的想法。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

雪貂是斗不过巫师的。

事实上，当他慌不择路地闯进一间空教室时，他就落入了陷阱。冒牌马尔福像是闻到腐肉的秃鹫那样紧紧跟着他，魔杖尖端不时甩出锁腿咒和统统石化。感谢梅林，这狂妄的家伙不认为对付一只雪貂需要用到钻心剜骨或者阿瓦达索命。德拉科躲过一个昏昏倒地，魔咒的光芒击翻一只椅子，他躲进课桌底下，隐藏在阴影里。

龙皮靴敲击地面的声音渐渐沉缓下来。透过桌脚的缝隙，德拉科看见月光在地面投下一道清晰的影子。冒牌货在空教室里转来转去，笃定他能逮到这头不知天高地厚的雪貂。

“该死的，我知道你在这儿。”他轻慢的声音响起，德拉科能从中听见浓厚的鄙夷。“说真的，我有点怀疑你是一个阿尼马格斯。赖在哈利身边不走的阿尼马格斯，你想做什么？你以为抢走金玫瑰就能阻止我吗？做梦吧！你甚至连面儿都不敢露。哈利知道你不仅仅是一头雪貂吗？”

德拉科咬着牙，气得炸毛。可他的确不敢露面，毕竟一只雪貂可不能挥舞魔杖。如果——如果他现在能恢复人形，他一定要把这个沾沾自喜的冒牌货吊起来抽！

随着脚步声迫近，雪貂往阴影深处缩了缩。

“哈利不知道吧？我猜你是一个落魄潦倒的阿尼马格斯，不然何必利用雪貂的形态留在他身边？”他嗤笑道：“你瞧，我可是一个马尔福。德拉科·马尔福，我生下来就拥有富裕的家庭，纯净的血统，令人艳羡的社会地位。我英俊聪慧，天资过人，从不会让父亲失望。每个人都喜欢我，崇拜我，敬佩我！我是最有资格站在救世主身边的人，也只有巫师界的救世主哈利·波特才配得上一个马尔福！而你，真遗憾，你只是一头没用的雪貂。你甚至不敢告诉哈利你是一名巫师……来吧，让我看看你充满绝望和耻辱的，悲惨的小脸……”

一那双龙皮靴停在课桌前，冒牌货缓缓蹲下，移开障碍物，露出里面那只毛茸茸的雪貂。月光照亮了它灰蓝色的眼睛，胜券在握的马尔福注意到雪貂的眼神极富人性，混杂着软弱、惊慌、愤怒和自我怀疑。

冒牌货露出一个温柔的假笑：“看来我猜对了，你真的是一个阿尼马格斯。”他抽出魔杖，在德拉科想要一跃而出之际给了他一个统统石化！雪貂僵直着倒在地上。

他拾走了金玫瑰。

“你以为我施过咒语的东西，我会没有感应吗？天真。”

冒牌货拿着金玫瑰转过身，门口伫立着一个气喘吁吁的人影。月亮微微西移，照亮了他的脸。德拉科的瞳孔一缩：“哈利”。

哈利的目光落在那枝金玫瑰上。

“我的雪貂呢？他在哪儿？”

假马尔福耸耸肩：“我在这儿追到它的，它丢下玫瑰，从窗口窜出去了。别管它了，如果它是一只足够忠诚的宠物，他会回到格兰芬多塔楼的。哈利，我们回去舞会吧，重头戏还等着我们呢。”

因为被追得走投无路于是丢下玫瑰自己逃跑？听起来像是德拉科那个怂货会干的事儿。但……哈利已经知道这朵金玫瑰是用来干嘛的了，他愿意相信德拉科不会就这么丢下它。

“你撒谎，马尔福。我的雪貂在哪？你把他怎么样了？”哈利甚至抽出了他的魔杖。假马尔福对天翻了个白眼：“梅林的胡子！你怎么了？非要为一只无足轻重的畜牲在这种时候和我闹吗？我得到了金玫瑰，我们应该回去舞会，接吻，然后我们会属于彼此。这是最完美的结局，哈利，走吧。”

哈利没有放下他的魔杖，反而更加戒备了：“你没有得到金玫瑰，得到金玫瑰的是我的雪貂。”马尔福真的笑出声了：“哈利，你总不能去亲一只雪貂。我明白你们格兰芬多都有点死脑筋——但拜托，那可是一只雪貂！”

“我宁愿亲一只雪貂也不会亲你。马尔福，我再问最后一遍。他在哪？”

假马尔福真的生气了，他的魔杖蠢蠢欲动：“宁愿亲一只雪貂也不会亲我？波特，你在侮辱我。”

被石化的雪貂本“貂”在桌子下面为哈利欢呼：干得漂亮，疤头！

哈利冷酷的目光盯住他，倒挂金钟的咒语就在舌尖盘桓。他露出一个短暂的微笑：“你知道吗？当雪貂抢到我抛出的金玫瑰时，我想到一个童话故事。”他顿了顿：“麻瓜童话。”

“麻瓜童话？”假马尔福皱起鼻子：“很好，你要用麻瓜的东西玷污我的耳朵了是吗？”

哈利没有理他，而德拉科正竖起他被石化的耳朵认真仔细地听。

“麻瓜童话里，有个公主弄丢了一颗金球，金球被一只青蛙拾到了……好吧，我不太擅长讲故事，这些也不重要。重要的是，一般而言，公主可不会去亲吻邪恶的女巫，她们亲吻王子——”

哈利趁其不备，迅速甩出一个倒挂金钟！假马尔福还没反应过来就被倒吊在天花板上了，他的魔杖脱手而出，被哈利紧紧握住。

“有时候也吻青蛙。”他露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“放我下来！波特！你太过分了！”假马尔福拼命尖叫，而雪貂内心正像一个为抓到金探子的救世主而拼命鼓掌的小格兰芬多。哈利将他的魔杖从窗口扔下去：“我的雪貂在哪？告诉我，我就放你下来。”

假马尔福恨恨地望着他，不明白一向温顺可爱，就像只碧眼小黑猫的哈利为什么变化这么大。似乎就是从他身边出现那只莫名其妙的雪貂开始？

终于，他开口了：“第三张课桌下面。提醒你，波特，他可能是个阿尼马格斯。”哈利眉毛一皱，他走到课桌前，蹲身捧出还保持着跳跃姿势的雪貂。“马尔福，看来你还不算太蠢。不过，他和阿尼马格斯还有点区别——咒立停。”

德拉科深吸一口气，感觉自己重新活过来了。他抬抬前爪，又揉了揉脸，用柔软的尾巴将自己圈起来。

哈利望进他的眼睛，让他站在他的手心里。

“德拉科，听着，我也许能让你变回来。只要你……呃……让我亲一下？就一下。”哈利的脸颊红成番茄，德拉科几乎能看见他的头顶在冒烟。不过……他没幻听吧？波特要亲他？天上下红雨了还是马尔福祖坟冒青烟了？梅林的蕾丝三角情趣内裤——哈利·波特要亲他！

就因为他抢到了金玫瑰！

我爱金玫瑰——德拉科补充：也爱格兰芬多的一根筋。

此时此刻，就算没有中石化咒，德拉科也一寸寸僵硬了。

哈利的脸渐渐放大，那双湖泊般幽深的碧绿眼睛轻轻闭上了。巨大而明亮的银色月亮悬挂在窗外，为这个格兰芬多镀上一层清晰的光边。当柔软的唇碰到他毛绒绒的尖尖的雪貂嘴时，德拉科闻到夜风中浅淡的花香。

当哈利再次睁开眼睛，他面前已经不再是一只可爱的雪貂了，而是真正的德拉科·马尔福。顺带一提，冒牌货在他恢复的下一秒就尖叫着晕了过去。

“你变回来了！”哈利摇着他的肩膀：“瞧瞧！真的有用！”可他紧接着就皱起眉头：“可我们为什么还在这儿？我们还是没能回去！”

德拉科结结巴巴地说：“波……哈……总之，你……你亲了我。”

哈利心不在焉的点点头：“是啊是啊，就像《青蛙王子》里一样。可是为什么我们还没回去？”德拉科自动过滤了他听不懂的麻瓜东西：“你亲了我！”

“是的！我亲了你！我没失忆！”哈利气呼呼地转过头：“你都变回来了，可我们还留在这个鬼地方——这个我居然会输球的鬼地方！”

德拉科扬起下巴，哈利认出这是马尔福的“嘴贱预备表情”。“所以你只是为了回去所以将吻献给了一只雪貂，而且根本没有给我拒绝的机会。如果不是为了回到真实的世界，你才不会亲我的对吗？亲我不如去亲那个被你倒吊在天花板上的马尔福，至少他还有八块腹肌！”

事实上，德拉科觉得有些受伤。但他才不会表现出来，给死疤头嘲笑他的资本。

“所以你并没有八块腹肌？”哈利睁着他纯洁无辜惹人恨的绿色眼睛，长睫毛眨巴眨巴。“你怎么敢！”德拉科条件反射地捂住肚子——找球手才不需要八块那么多！

“得了吧，马尔福，不要无理取闹。我亲的可是你，难道我会去亲一只真正的雪貂吗？别傻了。而且，你为什么觉得我会去亲那个冒牌货？我自己也有八块腹肌，这没什么大不了的。再说了，我不亲你怎么验证这个方法能不能让我们回去！你到底怎么了？”

德拉科，理所当然地，被另一个找球手拥有八块腹肌的事实打击到了。“我就知道，波特，你是个混蛋！我就知道，我甚至没有冒牌货好！”他逐渐提高的音量吓了哈利一跳：“我没有他受欢迎，不像他天资过人，我知道你和你的红头发鼹鼠都瞧不起我。我还知道我总是在让我的父亲失望！”

“但你是真正的德拉科·马尔福。”哈利轻声说，小心翼翼地眼神让已经为情绪失控后悔的德拉科获得了一点微不足道的安慰。“我的意思是……嗯，你才是德拉科，无论那个冒牌货有多好——当然我不觉得这个戏剧王子有哪里好，他走到哪儿都会制造一堆垃圾花瓣——他都只是一个虚假的陌生人。虽然你嘴欠，但你很有幽默感。只有聪明人才知道怎样去幽默。虽然你总把‘我爸爸’挂在嘴边，但从某种角度来看，能这样威胁人还挺让我羡慕的……好吧，可能这么说会让你生气，但你爸爸就是个该死的完美主义强迫症，我猜他是处女座。就算你今年超过赫敏拿到第一他也不会真正满意的！也许你可以不要在意是否让他失望，你可以试试不要让别人失望……比如，我？”

德拉科愣住了。

哈利耸耸肩：“听着，我只解释一遍。我的确是为了找到回去的方法才会亲你，但这并不代表回去之后我就不再亲你了——除非你不乐意。”

该死的格兰芬多，他们可以不要这么坦诚吗？这实在可爱得犯规了！

德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛微微眯起来，金发柔顺地搭在额前。他看了哈利一会儿，然后移开目光去数另一侧的窗帘上投下了几枝树影。

“波特，仔细一看，你头上的疤也没有到毁容这么严重的地步。”

十三枝。德拉科心想，哇哦真是吉利的数字。

哈利白了他一眼：“你可以不用嘴欠这样的方式来表达你的幽默感。”德拉科露出一个假笑——但他破功了——深切的温柔从他扬起的嘴角流泻出来：“忍受这个。波特，你会习惯的。”

他们相视一笑。

就在这一刻，刺目金光冲天而起，完全淹没两人。

霍格沃茨，校长办公室。

神秘的请柬安静地躺在桌上，周围聚集了忧心忡忡的麦格教授，着急上火的罗恩和赫敏，一脸阴沉的斯内普，以及罪魁祸首：韦斯莱双胞胎。

邓布利多睿智的目光从那对半月形眼镜上方投射出来，扫过表情各异的众人：“我想，大家可以轻松一点了。诚如两位韦斯莱先生所解释的那样，这封请柬并不会有什么危险。它只是一个加入了些许麻瓜童话元素的梦境世界。我想，哈利和马尔福先生应该遇到了一个美好的梦境，所以有些乐不思蜀了。”

麦格教授叹息一声：“这封请柬本来只是为波特先生一个人准备的。可现在波特先生和马尔福先生都进去了，真的不会有什么意外吗？有办法现在就把他们送回来的吧！”

邓布利多沉吟一声：“噢，当然。可是有这个必要吗？两人只需心意相通，传送阵就会将他们一起送回来。我们只需要再等等……”

“梅林的袜子！和马尔福心意相通？”罗恩的惊呼打断了邓布利多的发言，他连忙捂住嘴，用手肘轻轻撞了撞赫敏。赫敏走出来：“邓布利多教授，我想……我认为哈利和马尔福之间离‘心意相通’还有些距离不是吗？人人都知道，哈利和马尔福是敌人！他们从一年级就开始了。”

邓布利多露出一个狡黠的微笑：“格兰杰小姐，我得说，有时候敌人和朋友只有一线之隔……”

霍格沃茨的校长在一天之内第二次被打断了。这次不是被某一个人，而是被一阵灿烂过头的金光——来自粉红的请柬。等光芒散去，德拉科和哈利好端端地站在大家中间，一脸懵懂。

他们的手还紧紧握在一起。

斯内普挑起眉毛，好半天才从鼻子里憋出一声冷哼；麦格教授实在松了一口气，两个学生看起来活力四射这就够了；韦斯莱双胞胎坏笑着互相撞了撞，一脸“搞个大新闻”的兴奋；罗恩和赫敏瞠目结舌，目光黏在相握的两只手上，“心意相通”这个词开启洗脑循环模式。

刚回到现实世界的哈利完全没有关注大家的反应，他甚至可能忘了自己还握着马尔福的手。德拉科倒是第一时间就听到了自家院长的冷哼，他迅速环视了一遍校长办公室，然后把波特的手攒得更紧了——梅林作证，韦斯莱的表情真够他笑一年的！

“邓布利多教授！”哈利急切地问道：“我们被一封奇怪的信纸吸进去——噢，就是您桌上的这个！我们本来怎么都回不来，但突然就被送回来了！是您帮我们回来的吗？这到底是什么东西？”

邓布利多露出那种哈利非常熟悉的笑容，神秘、睿智，有点狡猾。

——“这？这是命运馈赠的礼物。”

END


End file.
